


(Im)properly Prepared

by AlexandraO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonfires, Camping, F/M, Fade to Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 23:02:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandraO/pseuds/AlexandraO
Summary: When Arthur doesn’t bring the right materials for a bonfire with their wands left at home, the fire quickly dwindles to nothing. Disappointed, cold, and stuck in the middle of nowhere until the next morning, everyone retires to their tents, except a certain redhead that puts an offer on the table that Hermione can’t refuse.





	(Im)properly Prepared

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta, MrsRen for her work on this piece!

Arriving at the Burrow, Hermione sighed. She wasn’t looking forward to the weekend especially since the awful ‘camping trip’ she had with Harry and Ron only a few years previously during the war. She knew it would be nothing like how it was during the war, but it still made her uneasy. 

When she walked into the Weasley’s home, it was chaos. Everyone was running around with last-minute preparations. 

“There you are, Hermione, dear,” Molly said as she spotted Hermione. 

“Hi, Molly. Where’s Harry and Ron?”

“Upstairs. But they’ll be down momentarily—Charlie!” 

Hermione whipped her head around as Molly called her second oldest child’s name. She hadn’t seen Charlie since last Christmas where they had shared a kiss under the mistletoe. He had left the next day to go back to Romania, leaving her confused and a bit upset. 

Hermione just stared at him for several moments before he greeted her. 

“Hermione, hey, how are you?” He leaned against a kitchen chair. 

“Just peachy, I didn’t realize you were coming on this little impromptu trip.” 

Charlie laughed. “It isn’t as impromptu as you think. Dad has been talking about this for ages.” 

Hermione just shook her head, crossing her arms. “Camping is not my thing.” 

“Come on,” Charlie said, reaching forward to punch her lightly in the arm. “It’ll be fun. The whole family, out in the woods, no wands.” 

“No wands...what?” 

“Didn’t we tell you, dear?” Molly asked from behind her. 

“Tell me that we aren’t going to have wands this weekend? No, it must have been left out.” 

“No wands?” a couple of voices repeated from the bottom of the stairs. Harry and Ron threw the bags unceremoniously to the ground and stared at the trio in the kitchen. “What do you mean no wands?” 

“Exactly what it sounds like Ronald. Your father and I wanted to have a nice weekend away with all you kids, and camp like the Muggles do. It means a lot to your father. He’s been planning this for months.” 

“Fine,” Ron grumbled. 

Molly presented a box to Hermione and she reluctantly placed her wand inside. She handed it to Charlie, who then passed it to the others. When the rest of the family arrived, they also placed their wands in the box.” 

“If we aren’t going to have our wands how are we going to get to where we are going?” Ron asked. 

Hermione rolled her eyes. Sometimes he needed to think a bit harder — there were several methods of transportation wizarding folk used. Molly confirmed her suspicions just a moment later when she admitted they were travelling via Portkey. 

“The Portkey leaves in 5 minutes, Weasleys!” Arthur said, walking into the room. He placed his wand in the box on the table. “Are we ready?” 

Several yes’s resounded through the room and Arthur motioned for them to follow him. Hermione picked up her hiking backpack that had everything she would need for the weekend and followed Arthur, Charlie directly behind her. 

They all walked out to the front yard and Hermione gaped at the amount of stuff Arthur had. She was quite impressed with the muggle items he had acquired for the trip including flashlights, a first aid kit, and of course tents. Hermione was relieved to see that he had several Muggle camping tents rather than the one they had used while on the run. 

Arthur picked up his bag and handed out several items and bags for others to carry. Hermione was given a small lantern and she was thankful it was small. Portkeys made her dizzy so it was likely she wouldn’t stay standing during the landing. 

With the Portkey in hand, all the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione placed a finger on the old brown boot reminiscent of their trip to the Quidditch World Cup. When it glowed blue, Hermione closed her eyes until she felt the ground once more beneath her feet. Before she could topple over, she felt an arm wrap around her waist, catching her fall. 

Looking back, she internally groaned at the sight of Charlie Weasley. As much as she loved having a strong arm hold her, it was going to be no good to let her feel the things she did last Christmas. Quietly she thanked him and pushed herself away from him. 

Looking around, she took in the campsite. Well, if you could even call it that. They were once again in the middle of the woods. This was way more than Muggles even did these days. Of course, she’d been camping before so she would try her best to acclimate everyone, especially without wands. 

“Just like when we were on the run, huh, Hermione?” Ron said, walking up next to her. 

“Hopefully not,” she replied. “If it is, this weekend will be one I’d like to obliviate from my mind before it even begins.” 

Ron frowned. “What’s got your wand in a knot?” 

She shook her head. “It’s nothing. But I am going to try and put it to the side and have some fun. Okay?” 

Ron nodded and walked back over to Harry and Ginny who were conversing slightly. Hermione took a deep breath and set her stuff down. She made her way over to Arthur and the twins and began to help them set up the tents. 

Several hours later, their camp was set up and a fire was being made. Molly was becoming restless as everyone tried their hand at starting the fire, even Hermione tried. She got several leaves to catch on fire, but it burned out as they couldn’t keep fueling it quickly enough as it was burning. And without one of those fancy brick fire starters, it was a lost cause. 

Eventually, they ate cold sandwiches and huddled in twos on various logs and camp chairs they had packed. As the night wore on and the night grew cold, people retired to their tents. Arthur and Molly had their own, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George had another, Ginny and Hermione were to share and Charlie had his own. 

Hermione chose to stay outside for a while longer as did Charlie. She just stared into the place where a fire was meant to be. 

“So much for a bonfire, right?” 

Hermione laughed quietly at Charlie’s question. “I don’t even know if it could have been considered a bonfire, even if we did get it started. Not big enough.” 

“Always so technical.” 

Hermione shrugged. That’s just the way she was—she couldn’t help it. But she couldn’t deny that he was right. 

“Bonfires or even campfires are supposed to keep us warm and unfortunately, unlit ones don’t help us at all.” 

Charlie laughed and moved to the camp chair closest to hers. “Maybe we can cuddle—that will help us.” 

Hermione just shook her head refusing to look at the man who she had become fascinated with over the past year. “I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

“Let me keep you warm since this bonfire isn’t doing its job.” 

Hermione glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He was leaning back in the chair, his legs spread out in front of him. 

“So you can just leave in the morning?” she finally asked, looking at him fully.

He frowned at first before his features softened as he gazed at her. They sat there for several moments just staring at each other, refusing to look away. “I didn’t know what to say,” Charlie finally admitted. 

“You could have said something—anything.” 

“Dammit, Hermione. You’re my youngest brother’s best friend, we have almost an eight-year age gap between us. I—” He trailed off and shook his head. 

Hermione wrapped her arms around her waist as a gust of wind blew through their campsite. “Then maybe you shouldn’t have kissed me to begin with.” 

She stood up, intent on ending the conversation right there and joining Ginny in the tent. When she was halfway there, a hand grabbed hers and pulled her back. She was now chest to chest, well, chest to chin with Charlie Weasley. 

Hermione raised her head to look him in the eyes, and before she could think, he was lowering his lips to hers. She groaned and forgot about being mad at him as his lips moved against her own, tasting and teasing, his tongue running along the seam of her lips. It was reminiscent of their kiss almost a year prior. 

When he finally pulled away, she was out of breath and feeling all sorts of hot despite the cold. It didn’t help that his hands had made their way down to her arse and were still kneading the flesh there, teasing her through her jeans. 

As she thought more about the kiss the more confused she became. It was likely to turn out like it had the year before—him leaving with no explanation. 

“I can see your mind running a million miles a minute, love.” He tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear as he cupped her face up to look at him. “I’m not running away this time. I was an arse—” 

“—you were.” She poked him in the chest.

“Hey, let me finish woman, I am trying to apologize. As I was saying, I’m not walking away again. My luck, another bloke will swoop in and take you away.” 

Hermione smiled at him, her heart fluttering in her chest at his admittance. “But what about Romania?” 

“I’ve accepted a job in London—a new magical creature sanctuary the Ministry wants me to head.” He paused. “So what will it be? Will you have me?” 

Hermione didn’t respond, but instead went up on her toes and pressed a kiss to his lips. When she pulled away, she whispered, “How about you keep me warm tonight?” 

Charlie grinned and led Hermione to his tent, where they indulged in much more than cuddling. In fact, he stopped their antics in time to pull several somethings out of his duffle bag in the corner of the tent. 

“Are those condoms?” Hermione asked, moving to lean on her elbow and she watched him. 

He grabbed one and scooted back toward her, holding the foil in front of her face. It was a popular Muggle brand that she recognized. 

She snatched it out of his hand and raised an eyebrow. “Were you hoping to get lucky this evening?” 

Charlie smirked and moved his hands to her hips, placing several kisses on her neck. She moaned as he suckled on her neck. Charlie chuckled as he pulled away. “I came properly prepared it seems.” 

Hermione’s agreement died in her throat as Charlie expertly moved his hands back into her knickers, stroking her over and over again. 

In the morning, several foil packets lay ripped open and empty on the other side of the tent. Hermione smiled thinking about the night before-the heat from their coupling was much stronger than the heat from a bonfire. 

Thank Merlin for Charlie Weasley coming prepared. 


End file.
